My Shugo Chara!
by CoolCat910
Summary: At my new school, I'm a new student. And there are 4 guardians that are known as 'Ace', 'Jack', 'King', and 'Queen'. And the 'Joker'. At the new semester, I'm asked to be the Ace Candidate, and I'm having a new Shugo Chara, Star. And I get to know with many friends. Can I accept this offer? (TadasexOC)
1. Chapter 1

**My Shugo Chara!**

**Chp. 1 : I'm the New Student!**

**~Aya's POV~**

"Okay, Students. Meet your new classmate. Come here, Aya" said the teacher. I step forward to my new class. I stand beside my teacher. "Introduce yourself" she asked. I look forward to my new classmates. They looked at me with a confused look. "H-Hi friends" I said. "Hi…" they all answered. "I-I'm Ayame Mirai! Nice to meet you!" I bowed. "Thanks, Ayame-san" the teacher thanked me. "You'll sit beside the Ace, Yaya Yuiki". The teacher pointed at the chair where I'll sit on this whole month (Every month we changed seat). "Thanks, Miss".

I sat on the chair where my teacher pointed. A _kawaii_ (cute) girl who wears her hair in pigtails with big red ribbons attached to her hair. Her eyes are brown and her hair is orange/brown is the one who will sit beside me. "Hi, please take care of me" I said. She smiled cutely. "Nice to meet you! I'm Yaya Yuiki! Uhmm, who are you? Oh, yes! You're Ayame Mirai! I'll take care of you!" she said happily and gripped my hands.

Break time…

"This is the lab., and this is the canteen, Oh! and this is the garden…" Yaya introduced all the little things in this school. I learned that Yaya's a funny girl, childish, healthy, and playful. I like her.

"Hey, are you bored? You didn't give me a single word?" she asked. "No, I'm not. I like to be with you. I love your personality!" I smiled at Yaya. "Haha! Thanks!" she smiled with red cheeks. "Don't mention it" I answered.

It's art time!. The art teacher, Mr Asuka, asked us to draw the face of our friend beside us (fine art). I looked at Yaya seriously. "Sorry, Can I ask you something?" Yaya asked. "Sure, sure you can" I answered. "Can you bring a glass of water from the canteen? It's about to dry, the paint". "Hm… Ok, wait for me". I stand up and get out of the class.

After bringing a glass of water, I'm already prepared to go back to the class. But accidentally, I hit a boy who brought a bucket full of water. "Ouch!" "Oow!". He accidentally threw his bucket to me and the water made my whole body wet. My glass makes his uniform wet.

"O-Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!? I'll take you to the infirmary!" I help him to get up. "That's should be my line… Oh no! You're all wet! Let's go to the infirmary and dry you up!" he said, and then he carried me like a princess. "_Wh-what?_" I said in my heart.

At the infirmary… "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry you have to wear my boy sports uniform, you're not embarrassed?" he asked. "No, I'm not, You're kind… um… What's your name?" I asked back. "Nice to meet you, I'm the 'King', Tadase Hotori. It's really an honor to meet you". I smiled. "Uhmm… It's not break time, why did you bring a glass of water?" he asked. I remembered Yaya. "Oh my God! Sorry, Hotori-kun! I have to go!". I leave the infirmary and took a glass of cup again.

"You're late! The Art Time is already ended!" Yaya blamed at me. "I'm sorry" I said. "Apology accepted, but next time, don't be like this again, okay? I'll be the one who took the glass of water" Yaya said. "No! Just let me!" I prevented. "Hahaha, okay, okay" said Yaya.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Shugo Chara!**

**Chp. 2 : Who's That Girl? **

**~Tadase's POV~**

I'm Tadase, I have short blond hair with a thin ahoge. I have two bunches of hair at the side of my face and one single strand of hair that seems to protrude a bit. I have big, red-violet, almost mahogany, colored eyes. I known as the 'King'. I wear blue cape, same as Kukai. The girls, Yaya, Amu, and Nadeshiko wear red cape. This royal cape is really important.

I sighed. "What's wrong Tadase?" My Shugo Chara, Kiseki asked. "I didn't get any change to catch Amu's heart. Ikuto has her now…" I answered. "That's okay, there are so many girls in this world! Be brave, Tadase. Be a brave king!" Kiseki motivated. "That's cool… And, how about you? Did you like someone?" Tadase asked. "Uhm… uhm… I don't know, you?" Kiseki asked. "I like Amu after Betty's (My dog that have died when I was little) dead. But now, I have to give up on Amu. I'll search someone new" I said. Kiseki nodded.

I wear my cape and ready to go to school. "I feel like a new egg will born, Kiseki" I said. "Yes, me too" Kiseki answered.

At class… "Hey, king. Can you bring us a bucket of water to clean the corridor?" said Kukai Souma, the 'Jack'. "Hey, Kukai! Don't ask the king!" Kukai's Shugo Chara, Daichi, prevented. "No, it's okay, I'll bring one" I said.

I went to the warehouse and take some bucket. And then I went to the bathroom to fill it with water. "Wow, I never realized this is really heavy" I said.

2 minutes after that, I accidentally hit a girl and the water inside the bucket made her whole body wet. "O-Oh my God! I'm sorry! Are you okay!? I'll take you to the infirmary!" she said. I looked at her. "_Who's she? a new student?_" I thought in my mind.

"That should be my line…" I said. And then I realized her whole body was wet. "Oh no! You're all wet! Let's go to the infirmary and dry you up!" I asked. And then I carried her to the infirmary.

I put her on the infirmary bed. "I… I… Wait here, Ok!" I left the infirmary and went to my locker. "Oh no, What should I do!? Uggh… Think Tadase, think! Ah! Yes! My sport uniform!". I took my sport uniform from my locker and get back to the infirmary.

I ask her to wear my uniform while I wait outside. "Finished?" I asked from outside. "Yes…" she answered.

I opened the infirmary door and get in. I looked at her. "_Gosh, she's really cute in my uniform, it was oversized_" I said in my heart.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry you have to wear my boy sports uniform, you're not embarrassed?" I asked. "No, I'm not, you're kind…" she answered. "_I-I'm praised…_" I said in my heart with red face. "…umm… what's your name?" she asked. "Nice to meet you, I'm the 'King', Tadase Hotori. It's really an owner to be your friend" I introduced myself. She smiled.

"_I'm still curious of that glass full of water, I'll ask_" I thought. "Uhmm… It's not break time, why did you bring a glass of water?" I asked. Wondering what's her answer. "OMG! Sorry, Hotori-kun! I have to go!" she said, and she left.

"Oh no, I forgot to ask her name!". "That's pitiful" said Kiseki. "Hey, by the way. When she was here, I feel a Shugo Tama presence…" said Kiseki. "Me too. Maybe she'll become a new guardian as the Ace Candidate" I said. "I feel the same" said Kiseki. "_I want to know her better_" I said in my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Shugo Chara!**

**Chp. 3 : New Friends!**

**~Aya's POV~**

After School, I went to my house with a cheap vehicle. It's not cheap anymore, its free. Yes… my legs.

"School is really tiring today. And my classmates laugh at me because I wear boy uniform… But… That Hotori is really kind…" I praised the 'king'. "I want to be a star, shines brightly and kind, really helpful. If someone needs help, I do it perfectly. That's my dream…" I went home with heart full of flowers.

At my bed… "Wow, mom bought me a new night-dress! How cute!" I chanted. Wearing that night-dress at once.

Weekend Morning…

"What is this…" I asked myself. There's 2 eggs one with colourful rainbow pattern and the other one only shows question mark with 2 stars. "It's… It's warm…" I feel warmth at my heart when I touched. It feels like someone knocked the door at my heart. "Ayame! There's a call for you! From Hotori family!" Mom called me from downstairs. I ran towards the door and went downstairs.

I took the phone. "Hello?". "_May I talk to your daughter?_". I think it's Tadase. "Myself" I answered. "_Oh! H-hi, I want to ask your name first. What's your name?_" he asked. "I'm Ayame Mirai… How did you know this family number?" I asked. "_I saw at students lists from the office_" he answered. "Oh". "_H-hey, can you go to the school this day?_" he asked. "But today was a holiday!". "_Yes, But… you were invited to go to the Royal Garden, we're having a royal tea time. You saw a transparent place when you came to school right? Go there! Please! I beg you!_" he begged. I can't decline it. "Yes, I'll go there" I said. Conversation ended.

I went to the Royal Garden where Tadase said. "Welcome" said a very pretty girl who wears red royal cape, skirt, and brown high boots. I think I know her, she's one of the most popular girls when the boys at Seiyo Academy rated the girls, she's welcoming me! A dream come true!.

"I'm the 'Queen', Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Especially, I'm the 'ex-Queen'. But Tadase invited me" she said gracefully. "I'm the 'Jack', Kukai Souma. Same as Nadeshiko, I'm the 'ex-Jack'. But Tadase wanted me to come here!" said Kukai, the ex-leader of the football club, the oldest of all. "I'm the 'Ace'! Yaya Yuiki, your classmate! Nice to see you again, Aya-tan!" said Yaya. "I'm the 'King', Tadase Hotori. I'm happy to see you again" said Tadase with a smile. "I'm the 'Trump Card', known as the 'Joker', Amu Hinamori" said Amu. "We're the guardians" said Tadase, Yaya, and Amu. "… And the ex-guardians!" said Kukai and Nadeshiko. "Hey, you ruin the introduction!" said Yaya. "Whatever" said Kukai. I clapped my hands.

"We want you to be the new guardian, as the 'Ace Candidate'" said Tadase. "Wh-What!?" I'm shocked. "Please tell us… You have an egg right? A new-born egg?" Nadeshiko asked. I'm become silent.

"Y…" "How sweet, a new Shugo Tama" said someone suddenly. "Ikuto!" Amu said with a bright smile. She ran towards Ikuto and hug him. Tadase's becomes jealous.

"Please continue" said Kukai. "Yes… Yes I have" I answered. I take a look at my bag and take my new 2 eggs that I covered with a small, smooth, blanket.

"Wow, it's beautiful! It's rainbow and stars, Dechu!" A little baby-like creature get out from Yaya's pocket. "Wuaa!? What's that!?" I shouted. "Don't be so scared at me, Dechu! I'm a nice baby girl, Dechu!" she flied. "It… It can fly… Is that a ghost!?" I shouted again. "Maybe she can fly because she believe she can fly" said Kukai. "That's weird, Dechu" the baby said.

"Hahaha, let me explain… This, is my Shugo Chara. And there's so many others on the dining table. This one is Pepe. My Shugo Chara. I dreamed to be a baby!" Yaya said. "This is my Shugo Chara, Kiseki" Tadase introduced his Shugo Chara to me. "I dreamed to be a king" he said. "King? I think it's a bit too old for you. Why don't you just be a PRINCE?" I asked. "N-no, don't say tha-". "A prince?" Tadase grinned at me, it looks scary. "Character Change!" Kiseki shouted. "N-No… don't… she's new…" said Nadeshiko.

A little crown appeared on Tadase's head. "I'll never be a prince! I'm king! KING! I'm the king of the world! Hahahahahaha! Now, bring me cookies!, Ayame Mirai!" he asked me. "I never realized a king want cookies" I said. "Just bought it, then! Now!" he shouted. I ran outside and bought cookies.

When I left the Royal Garden, a girl who has wavy blond hair, with long bangs hidden behind a thin black hair-band with a small ribbon in the middle attached to it, and golden-honey yellow eyes. Her hair is so long that it goes down to her waist. Her cute appearance somehow resembles that of an elegant English lady, came.

"Hi guys" she said. "Rima-tan!" Yaya hugged Rima. "Hey hey!" a Shugo Chara appeared. Ran, Miki, and Suu flied towards her. "Hi, Kusukusu! How are you!" "We missed you!". They all smiling happily.

"King! I bought you! The super-delicious and super-expensive cookies!" I said after bought cookies. "Oh, that's right. We're still in the middle of a great situation" Ikuto face palmed. "Come here! I'll eat it! Nadeshiko! Feed the cookies to me!" Tadase asked. And then he laughed again. "STFU!" Nadeshiko shouted, and then she put a bucket on Tadase's head, just like the way Rima do before. "I… I think Nadeshiko's voice changed just now" I said. Everyone's silent. "Should I tell her?" Nadeshiko asked. Rima nodded.

"Well, honestly…" Nadeshiko take off her hair-band. "Her voice changed!" I said in my heart. "I'm a boy" said Nadeshiko. I'm becoming confused. "My real name is Nagihiko Fujisaki! And this is my Shugo… Oh, she's asleep. By the way, her name is Temari. The other one… This is the other one! Rhythm!" Nagihiko introduced. "Yo!" Rhythm shows his thumb to me. "Fist Bump!" he said. And then I'm doing Fist Bump with Rhythm. "He's always cool… Ooh… Rhythm…" Miki said.

"Hey hey! Yo yo! _Wat'cha_ _doin'_!? What!? Who's this cute girl!?" A hyper girl came. "Hey, Riika! This is Ayame!" Amu introduces. "Hi, Ayame-san! I'm Hiiragi Riika! And this is my Shugo Chara, Hotaru!" she said. "Hi, I'm Ayame Mirai" I introduced myself. "I think Ayame has an innocent personality. And she's Clumsy, Cry baby, Neat, Family-oriented, Bookworm, and a little Absent-minded. I like her" said Rima. "She understands her in about 1 hour!?" Kukai shocked.

"Hi, I'm Rima Mashiro, My Shugo Chara, Kusukusu" she introduced. "Wow! She look like a clown! You want to be a comedian? I have a gag comic that really famous this year! Uhm… Let me guess… is it… Bala-Baloons?" I asked. "No it's not" said Rima. "Wh- What?" I surprised. "Character Change!" said Kusukusu. "Bala-Balance! Bala-Balance!" said Rima and Kusukusu. "What…?" I said.

I played with all of them, and then It's becoming dark, I went home and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Shugo Chara!**

**Chp. 4 : Shugo Tama**

**~Aya's POV~**

Sunday Night…

I looked at my Shugo Tama. I really don't get it when Yaya explain it. And when some of the Shugo Chara said _"Character Change!"_, Tadase and Rima becomes really weird and different. The cool Tadase becomes evil king and the cute and quiet Rima becomes funny! What's wrong with this egg?.

_Ding dong!_. Someone pressed the bell. "I wonder who's that" I said. _Ding Dong!_. It pressed again. "What the… No one opened the door!? Ok, let me open it!" I said.

I opened the door, all the guardians were there. "Wha-" I said. "Hi, this is our first time seeing your house" said Kukai. "And now Kukai bring her girlfriend" said someone. "This voice… is it… Utau?" I said. "That's right… Utau Hoshina" said Utau.

Utau Hoshina is a celebrity. She's having concert everywhere. Utau, naturally sings often, but also enjoys many types of food and eats a lot. She is often seen hanging out with her good friend, Kukai, and eating ramen with him. She also likes to follow Ikuto around. Utau has very long blonde hair usually kept in two ponytails that reaches her mid-thigh and purple eyes. Utau is a little taller than Amu and the other female guardians.

She is also seen wearing a silver cross around her neck, but she wears it as more of a fashion symbol than a religious one. She is often seen in different and fashionable clothes. Her main character outfit is a black dress with grey detailing and a corset. She wears black stockings and black shoes. At her performance of _Meikyuu Butterfly_, she is seen wearing a black short halter neck dress with black string on both sides that end at her hip and a hoop belt on her waist and white heels. When she performs _My Heartful Song_, she's been seen with orange ribbon tied into her long braided ponytails, a yellow long-sleeved, off the shoulder shirt, and a long white skirt. When she performs _Taiyou ga Naiu yo_, she wears a light purple top that drops on one side, white shorts with a brown belt, and long socks.

Utau is in disguise almost all the time when she is in the streets or parks. Her basic disguise style is a brown hat which her long hair is tied up and put in and a pair of sunglasses that is dark in colour or a pair of reading glasses with her two ponytails braided.

"UTAU HOSHINA!" I shouted. "I-I'm a big fan of you! I always wanted to be like you! Pretty! And having a beautiful sound! I'll never be like you!" I said. Utau smiled. "Some people, no matter how old they get, they never lose their beauty. They move it from their faces to their hearts. We were far from perfect. We could have a flatter stomach, clearer skin, whiter teeth, better hair, etc. But at least we don't have an ugly heart" said Utau. And she patted me. I smiled and let everyone in.

"Hey, everyone. Can I ask you guys something?" I asked. "But you just did" said Rima. "No, I mean… About this eggs. Why did they come to my bedroom at morning? And why did the other one didn't want to show its form instead it shows question mark with 2 stars…? What will they become?" I asked. "They're born when you really believe your dream will come true. This eggs will become a Shugo Chara. Just like ours. And this one, I think it didn't want to show its true form because you don't know the other dream you might believe. I think someday it'll show it's form" said Tadase.

"What did you dreamed to be since you're little, Aya?" Utau asked. I thought for a while. "I want to be a star" I said. "Star? That's weird" said Amu. "But that one even weirder" Nagihiko pointed at Yaya when Yaya playing rubic with all the Shugo Charas.

"No, No dream is weird. Never. No dream is ever too small, or even too big. Just believe you can reach it. And believe them when they hatched. If you want to be a star, there's must be a reason behind it. What is it? What did star do?" Utau asked.

"Don't laugh at me okay?" I said. Everyone nodded. "I want to shine brightly. Helping each other. Having a beautiful voice like Utau, Brave like Tadase, Cool like Nagihiko, Perfect like Amu, Funny like Rima and good at Sports like Kukai. But I didn't want to be a copycat. I want to be different from you guys. I want my true character, and my true confident!" I said.

"_Of course you have!"_ said someone. I'm surprised. One of my egg fly to the air. Suddenly it hatched, and a Shugo Chara appeared. "Hi, everyone! I'm Star! Nice to meet you!" she said. "What the what!?" I shouted.

Tadase patted my head. "Congrats. You have a new Shugo Chara. And now, you're the new Ace after Yaya" said Tadase. I smiled happily. "I know your feeling, Aya" said Amu. "I'm surprised too when I found 3 eggs on my bed at morning, and 1 egg again, it's Dia. She's not showing because she's sick" said Amu. I nodded. "Hey, Tadase Hotori-kun!" Star called Tadase. "How did you know my-" "Shh… Star always know people's name" she said. "How?" Tadase asked. "Well, to help people, we have to know each other name" Star answered. "I see" said Tadase. "Tadase, beware of Ayame when she's Character Changing" said Star. "Why?" "She'll become very weird" said Star.

After all the guardians leave, I went to bedroom. "You're Ayume Mirai, my owner" said Star. "Yes, and you… Star?" I asked. She nodded. "With me, you'll become a really helpful girl! Now, sleep" she said. I nodded. And then I sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Shugo Chara!**

**Chp. 5 : Batsu Tama! (X egg) Part I**

**~Aya's POV~**

"Wake up… Wake up…". "Uugh… Huh? Why is it so dark? What time is it?" I asked. "It's 4, now. Now take a bath" said Star. "But it's still 4" I said. "You're having a job as the guardian now. They all waiting for you outside" said Star.

After taking a bath, I went outside. "Hi, Ayame" said Tadase. "Hey, can you do Character Transformation with Star? We need your help to catch the X egg" said Tadase. "X egg?" I asked. "Yes, as you can see, that eggs you have are from your deepest heart, when you believe your dream will come true. But it's different for the X egg. The X egg is an egg from someone's deepest heart that doesn't believe they can reach they're dream" Rima explained. "How long did the egg stay inside our heart?, and how long did we can life with our Shugo Chara?" I asked. "Not for long, when you already graduated, about 1 years later, maybe Star will disappear" said Nagihiko. "So, when I already graduated, Star will-" "Gone, gone forever, until you died" Kukai said. "Hey! We have no much time!" Amu shouted. Everyone nodded.

"Watashi no kokoro, UNLOCK!" said all the guardians and the ex-guardian. "Charanari! Amulet Heart!" said Amu. "Charanari! Platinum Royale!" said Tadase. "Charanari! Sky Jack!" said Kukai. "Charanari! Beat Jumper!" said Nagihiko. "Charanari! Love Baby!" said Yaya. "Charanari! Clown Drop!" said Rima. "H-How did you guys…" I said. "Haha, that's because of Amu's Humpty Lock, and Ikuto's Dumpty Key that made us stronger. Now, try" said Amu. She asked me to grip the Humpty Lock tightly. "Feel the power inside you" said Nagihiko.

I gripped the lock tightly. I closed my eyes. "_Please, please lend me your power…_" I said in my heart. The lock shines brightly. "This light… It's the same as Amu's!" said Yaya. "But it's brightness didn't same as Amu's" said Rima.

"Watashi no kokoro, UNLOCK!" I said. Star becomes egg again and went inside my heart. "Charanari! Skyfall Starlight!". "Skyfall Starlight, eh?" said Kukai. "It's a skirt!" said Tadase. "_Congrats, my partner! You already Character Transforming with me!_" said Star from my heart. I smiled. "I'll… I'll try! I'll try to help you guys! Catching the X egg!" I said. "I bet you can" said Miki.

Amu helped me to fly with her Heart Speeder. "It's fun up here!" I said. "Yes, you're still a new guardian, so it's a bit dangerous to fly by yourself" said Amu. "You're kind, Amu… Huh? I think I presence something…." I said. "_What? But we don't even presence anything!_" said Rhythm from Nagihiko's heart. "Star has the biggest Radar. Because she's a star?" Tadase asked. "No, Star knows everything, especially this presence, Because she has an owner that really want to help us. That's why Aya want to be a star, desu" said Suu that sat on Amu's back. "I agree, Dechu!" said Pepe from Yaya's heart.

We landed in the center of the forest. "It's really dark" said Miki. "Lampion Eyes!" I shouted. My eyes turned like a flashlight. "What… the whole forest is really bright! I can see everything!" said Kukai. "Thanks, Aya!" said Yaya. I smiled. "But the duration is only 10 min" Star warned.

"Impossible… Impossible…". "Who's that!?" I shouted. "That's the X egg, the X egg always said Impossible because the owner think their dream is impossible to catch. If we didn't purified it at once, it'll turn into X Character, or even worse" said Tadase. "Let's run towards it!" said Rima. My Lampion Eyes becomes dim. "Oh no! The Lampion Eyes!" said Yaya. "Let's search for it now!" said Rima.

After a minutes later. We found the X egg playing around the flowers. If it touch a flower, it'll become withered. "That's cruel! Flowers are alive, you know!" I said. "Psst… If it hear us, it'll run away" said Kukai. "Tightrope dancer!" said Rima. "Impossi- Impossible!?" the X egg is trapped by Rima's Tightrope dancer.

"Don't run away, X egg!" Amu shouted. "You can't mess with us!" Nagihiko shouted. Everyone defeated the X egg. "Heart Rod!" said Amu. A Heart Rod appears in Amu's grip. "Spiral Heart!" said Amu. Unfortunately, the X-egg dodge the Spiral Heart. "It's really fast!" said Amu. "Holy Crown!" said Tadase. The X egg dodge again. "You're right, Amu!" said Tadase. I didn't do anything. I don't know what to do, until Amu shouted. "Skyfall! Catch it!". "Ugh!" I failed to catch it, and then the X egg run away. Everyone ran to catch it. "Shit, you're not helping!" said Nagihiko. And then he follow the others.

"_Shit, you're not helping!_". I remember Nagihiko's word. "He… he blamed at me… And he said I'm useless… I'm a girl they can't depend on" I said. Star suddenly get out from my heart. It was out of the blue. "No, no Ayume! You're helpful! You help everyone! Believe me!" Star shouted. "R-Really?" I asked. "Yes! You help me to get out from my egg, and help everybody saw the whole forest! If you don't believe in me, I'll become X egg too!" said Star.

"That's right… I know I'm clumsy, cry baby, and unlucky sometime. But now, I'll try again. Let's transform again, Star!" I asked. Star smiled. "You can't transform whenever you want to, but you have to focus on your heart. Unlock it!" said Star. I closed my eyes. "Watashi no kokoro, UNLOCK!" I shouted. "Charanari! Skyfall Starlight!".

Meanwhile… "Uggh! The X egg didn't want to stop moving!" Kukai shouted. "I can't do Open Heart if it didn't stop moving!" said Amu. She's trying to catch the X egg. "Go! Go! Little Duckies!" said Yaya. "It's already the 3rd time she did that" said Kukai. "Then I'll use stronger attack! Go, Go, Duckie Dash!" said Yaya. Kukai face palmed. "Nagihiko! help me!" Rima shouted. Nagihiko fall silent. "Hey, Nagi! What's wrong with you!? In the middle of trying to Purifying the X egg!?" Rima shouted. It makes Nagihiko surprised. "O-Oh, I'm sorry!" said Nagihiko. "_I'm sorry, Aya. I didn't mean to_" said Nagihiko in his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Shugo Chara!**

**Chp. 6 : Batsu Tama! (X egg) Part II**

**~Aya's POV~**

"Why's Nagihiko daydreaming?" Kukai asked to Tadase. "I don't know, maybe something happened to him!" Tadase shouted. "Impossible!" the X egg shouted and split out lasers. One of them shots Tadase's arm. "O-Ouch…" Tadase groaned. "Stay back, Tadase! That bitch! Just stop saying Impossible! I'm sick of it!" Kukai scream of anger.

"Wait, Kukai" I said. "Skyfall! Where have you been!?" Kukai asked. "I'll answer that later! Rima! Tightrope dancer! Trap it!" I asked. "Skyfall? Ok! Tightrope Dancer!" said Rima. "Nagihiko! Help Rima with your power!" I asked. "Ok, Blaze Shoot!" Nagihiko shouted. "Kukai! Your time!" I asked again. "Yes! Golden Victory Shoot!" said Kukai.

I climb the tree. "Amu! Help me fly there!" I asked. Amu lifted me in to the air, and then she neared me to the X-egg. "X egg!" I called. The X-egg saw me. "I know you're born from someone's heart that doesn't believe their dream! But, you don't need to do something like this! You can't hurt my friend! Look at what you've done to Tadase!" I pointed at Tadase. "Impossible! Impossible! (But you guys is the one who disturb me!)" said the X egg. "I know that" said Pure Feeling. "Riika?" I said. "But you're the one who make us disturb you!" said Riika. I smiled. "It's night now, and you have to…" I said. "Have to?" Amu asked.

"…SLEEP!" I shouted. "WHAT!?" everyone's shocked. "Starbell!... Ring!" I take off my bell from my necklace and shake it. It produce a soft sound and beautiful. "Impossi…ble…" said the X egg. "Zzz..." the X egg stop moving and sleep. "That's just like my 'Merry Merry!' and Utau's 'Angel Cradle'! I always thought Merry Merry was useless!" said Yaya.

"No time, it'll wake up again! Now, Amu!" Tadase shouted. Amu nodded. "Negative heart! Lock on!" said Amu. I smiled happily. "Open heart!". After that, the egg is purified and went back to its owner's heart.

"Nice work, Skyfall!" said Kukai. "Thanks, Sky Jack!" I said. Me and Kukai laughed. We have a name Sky in our Character Transformation name. Nagihiko went towards me and shake my hand. "I'm sorry Skyfall, I'm just…" I patted Nagihiko's head. "It's okay, Fujisaki-san. Because of you, I'm become stronger now!" I said. Nagihiko smiled. "What's wrong with you guys?" Tadase asked. "Nothing! Tee-hee!" I said. Everyone becomes to their true form.

"Let's go home!" said Amu. "B-But we're in the middle… of this scary forest" said Kukai. Rima and Yaya hugged each other. "Hey! I want to see Ayame Character Changing. Maybe it'll be very helpful" said Nagihiko. "Wanna try?" Star asked. "Sure" I nodded. "Character Change!" said Star.

A star hairclip appeared on my head. My whole body becomes shiny. "What the hell!?" Kukai shouted. "Kukai" I called. Kukai's surprised. "Let's play football, one who catch the red flag right there, straight forward, win!" I said. Daichi Character Changing with Kukai.

After all, Kukai wins. And we already get out from the forest. "Yay!" we shouted. "At weekend, let's pay a visit to Kairi! He already went back to Japan, right?" Riika asked. "Okay!" I said. Everyone nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Shugo Chara!**

**Chp. 7 : Kairi, the Jack. **

**~Kairi's POV~**

"I… I already arrived at Japan. I can meet Amu again" I said. I step forward with my sister, Yukari. "Sanjou Kairi?" someone asked. "Yes?" I turned back. "8 letters for you" said the Postman. "Thanks, sir" I said. "It's a letter from Amu Hinamori, Tadase Hotori, Rima Mashiro, Riika Hiiragi, Hikaru Ichinomiya, Kukai Souma, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and… Ayame Mirai? who's she?" I said.

I opened my apartment door. "This is where we lived this time" said Yukari, Yukari Sanjou. "Excuse me…" someone knocked the door. I opened the door, there's a men standing in front of my apartment room. Yuu Nikaidou, my sister's ex-boyfriend. Yuu has orange/brown hair and wears glasses. When Yuu is in disguise he talks sweetly and is extremely clumsy. Yuu's normal self talks seriously. During his time at Easter, he only wore glasses at school. After he left, he began wearing them permanently. He is always in a white shirt, suits, and ties.

While in disguise, he called Amu Hi_m_amori, as sort of nickname. He's a former employee member of Easter. In order to find the Embryo, he joined Seiyo Academy and became in charge of Amu's class in the disguise of a ditzy but kind-hearted teacher. His dream when he was a child was to become a robot engineer. However, when his mentor quit thanks to his ill wife and his parents told him they were against the idea, he lost sight of his dream and became a twisted person, though he recovered with help from Amu and Suu. He resigned from Easter Company and officially become the teacher in charge of Amu's class. A running joke is that he calls Amu Hi_m_amori, meaning "leisure time".

"Nikaidou-sensei…" I said. He smiled. "Where's your sister?" he asked. "She's clean up our things inside" I said. "Can I go inside?" he asked. "Sure" I said.

After Yuu went inside, I open Amu's letter.

"**From: Amu Hinamori. To: Kairi Sanjou. **

Hi, Kairi. Long time no see! How are you? We're having a meal party at Yaya's house, we already decided to paying you a visit at the airport, but some of us can't visit you, then it's canceled. I'm so sorry. But I know you're already in Japan now! Show me your apartment name and number, okay!...

That's Amu's" I said.

"I'm really curious of this Ayame Mirai. I'll open it" I said.

"**From: Ayame Mirai. To: Kairi Sanjo**

Nice to meet you, I'm the Ace Candidate. Feel free to call me Aya. This is my first time sending a letter. So I'm sorry if I'm having a mistake by the name, or my language. Tadase asked me to send a letter to you to get to know each other. If you want to know me, at Monday, meet me and the guardians and ex-guardians at the Royal Garden. Once again, I'm sorry if I wrong about you. But I know you're the Jack's Chair. Amu said you're the chairman. Bye!...

she said. She left the 'U' at my last name. But that's all the same" I said.

Tomorrow morning, I went to school with my blue cape. "I'm going to school, Sis… Itekimasu!" I said after having a breakfast.

I'm already arrived at my school. And then I went to the Royal Garden to meet all the guardians I really missed. "_I hope I can get along well with that Ayame Mirai. I wonder how's that girl appearance, and her personality. And how's her Shugo Chara? What's her dream?. How's her personality when she's Character Changing? Well… All of my questions will answered when I opened this door…_" I said in my mind. I opened the Royal Garden door.

"Excuse me…" I said. Everyone is really noisy in there. I saw Yaya with someone trying to calming down 2 guardians that are fighting. "Excuse me? Anyone hears my voice? Hello?" I said. It's still noisy. "HEY! CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE SHUT UP!" I screamed. Everyone silent.

"Oh! Kairi-kun!" said Riika. "What's wrong with you guys!? What happened!?" Kairi become angry of the guardian candidates manners. "Suu baked us strawberry cake and there's one slice left, the other slices has been eaten by Amu, Rima, Aya, Nagi, Kukai, and Yaya. But me and Hikaru didn't get any" said Riika. "But I'm the one who touch it first, but she snatch it from me. She's not fair" said Hikaru. "I'm fair! You're the one who being stingy!" Riika shouted. "I'm not stingy! I only want to share with you" said Hikaru. "Really?" said Riika. "Yes, now give me that last slice and I'll cut it into two" said Hikaru. "Here" said Riika. Riika gave Hikaru the last slice

"You MORON! Of course I ate it for myself!" said Hikaru. "What… You betray me?... I'll eat you, you Ugly Grandpa!" said Riika and pull Hikaru's hair. "Stop, stop!" Aya screamed. Everyone watching at Aya. Especially me. "I'll bake you a cake again!" Aya said. "Are you sure you can make cake? I think you're not a natural chef" said Hikaru. "I… I'am! I'm not good at cooking, but… I'll try! Helping you guys become intimate again!" Aya said. "INTIMATE!?" Hikaru and Riika shouted. "Help me, Star!" Aya said. Star nodded. "Character Change!" said Star.

Aya already in the kitchen and bake a new cake. "Who's that girl?" I asked. "That's Ayame Mirai. The Ace Candidate. We can't give her the royal cape because she said she's afraid to pollute the cape because she's clumsy" said Tadase. "Ayame Mirai? One who give me the letter?" I asked again. "Yep, she's new. And her new-born Shugo Chara, Star. She said she dreamed to be a star. She want to help everybody" said Amu. "I see. So, whenever I need help, she'll do it?" I asked. "She's 11, so don't be too far to her" said Amu.

3 hours later… "Finished!" Aya said. "Wow! It's decorated perfectly!" said Riika. "I want one" said Hikaru. "But I'm sorry, it's a little tasteless. And the cake is mushy"Aya said. "Even it's mushy just like you said, you want us to be friends again. That's why you bake this cake" said Hikaru. "Yes, you're a nice friend, Ayame-san" said Riika. "Thanks!" said Riika and Hikaru to Aya. Aya smiled. "Thanks, you already appreciate my cooking!" Aya cried.

"She's a careful girl" I said. "I know right, I remember when she's still the first time in this school, she's really nice" said Tadase. "She appreciate everybody" said Yaya. "And she's a good friend. She like to accept our apologize" said Nagihiko. "I really don't want to leave this school" said Kukai. "Is she really that nice?" I asked. "Yes, if you already get to know each other with her, you'll understand" said Nagihiko. "I'll try to be a good friend with her" I said. And then I neared myself to Aya and stand beside Aya.

"Hey, Ayame" I called. "Oh, hi! What's your name? You wear cape too!" Aya asked. "I'm Kairi Sanjou. Nice to meet you. I'm the 'Jack' after Kukai" I said. "You're good at introducing yourself" She said. "Th-Thanks. No one ever feeling that way about me" I said. "So you feel you're not good at talking?"Aya asked. I nodded. "Just like me! I never good at talking to someone! I'm happy I'm having a friend that have a same personality like me" she smiled. "O-Oh, Y-yea, exactly" I said. "_Why am I become nervous like this?_" I said in my heart. "Be on pins and needles?" she asked. "What?" I said. "You don't need to be jittery, just feel free to talk to me!" she said.

"Aya-chan, the cake is all over Hikaru's mouth! Hahahaha!" Riika laughed. "But… But…" Hikaru sputtered. "And now he said Butt! Hahahaha!" Riika explode with laughter. Hikaru's face turning red. "Oh my God, I'm having a stomachache because of Hikaru" said Riika. Aya giggled. "There, there, clean it with this" Aya said. "E-Everyone's right…" I said.

Tea time…

"How?" Kukai asked to me. "You're right, I'm happy I'm still having a new semester" I said. "Now you believe us?" Yaya asked. "What's the topic? Can I join?" Aya asked. "N-No, its, something… You don't need to know" I said. "Hm? I see" Aya said. "Kairi, can I ask something?" she sit on the chair beside me. "Y-Yes! Anything you want to ask!" I said. "When you're Character Transforming, what's its name?" Aya asked. "It's Samurai Soul" I answered. "What ability did Samurai Soul have?" Aya asked again. "Lightning Blade" I answered. "And how's it's appearance?" she asked the 3rd time. "As Samurai Soul form, I lose my glasses and wears a samurai ponytail, and a green and blue Samurai outfit, and… I also wears a long white veil. I also wields two Katana as my primary weapons" I answered. "I see" she said. "I hope sometime we can purified the X egg together, okay?" she said. "Y-Yes" I said. "Why're you so panicky when you talk to me? I'm a bit curious" she said. "I-I'm fine, I'm just unwell this day" I answered. She raised her eyebrows. "Ok, ok. I believe you" she said and she patted my back. "Y-Yea…" I said.

"_I'm become weird. I think I'm really unwell this day…_" I said in my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Shugo Chara!**

**Part 8 : New Power, New Big Brother. **

**~Aya's POV~ **

"Star! Which way did the X egg run!?" I asked. I spend a lot of sweats because of running everywhere. Not just me, the others too. "Go left!" said Star. "Let's go!" I said. Me and the guardians ran to the left. "I'm happy you join to purified the X egg with us even you having a course this day" I said to Kairi. "I'm proud of myself too" said Kairi.

We stopped behind the bushes. We closely packed together in the bushes. "Psst! Hey! Can we just scatter!? I can't breathe!" said Kukai. "That's right! Some of the leaf went inside my nose!" said Nagihiko. Then everyone scattered. Our target, is the angry X egg. "Oh no, it'll become something bad" said Tadase. "What will it become?" I asked. "It'll become X Character. But it's useless to directly get out from this bushes. We have to get out at the perfect time.

The X egg is almost hatched. "Oh no! It's almost hatched!" I said. "There's nothing we can do, I'm sorry Aya. This is the second time you help us but you have to jump from level 1 to level 10. We have to let the X egg become X Character" said Tadase. "So the X Character is harder than the X egg?" I asked. "Yes, and before, we have to catch the ? Egg, it's much harder than the X Character. The ? Egg uses people to be the ? Character" said Tadase. "That's bad" I said. And then, the X egg hatched. "Now it's a X Character" said Amu.

"IMPOSSIBLEE!" said the X Character. "Aah! It's sound even harder than I thought!" I screamed. "It's because it's a giant!" said Rima. Amu becomes Amulet Spade this time. "Prism Music!" said Amu. But the X Character didn't influenced by Amu's power. "Ugh!" Amu groaned. "Nightmare Lorelei!" said someone from behind, it makes the X Character fell down. I turned around. It's Utau! She's becoming Lunatic Charm, a Character Transformation with Il. As Lunatic Charm, Utau has the appearance of a demon; wearing a red dress that puffs out at the bottom like an umbrella, that has small black stripes running down it, and a bat shape on the top. Utau also has bat wings in her hair, and large, long red boots. Around her neck is a bat-shaped choker attached with a silver cross. She also has bat wings on her back.

"That's cool Utau!" I said. "Thanks" she said. "Who's this girl Utau?" Il asked from Utau's heart. "She's Ayame Mirai, the Ace Candidate" said Utau. "I see, let's work together, as a team, Ayame!" Il asked. I nodded. "I'll give you a bit of my power, grip my hand, Aya" said Utau. I gripped Utau's hand. I closed my eyes and focus on Utau's power that stream down into my body. "I… I'm feeling a new power" I said. "That's from me. Please use it now" said Utau.

I stretched out my hands to the front. "Asterisk… Blade!" I shouted. I gripped a Blade with an asterisk pattern on it. "C-Cool" I said. "Painful Star Puncture!" I shouted. I stab my Asterisk Blade into the X Character's heart. And then the X Character becomes smaller. "This way is better!" said Amu. "Colourful Canvas!" said Amu. "Impossible!" the X-Character trying to protect itself. "Black duckies, Go! Go!" Yaya shouted. The tiny X Character was hit by Yaya's black ducks. "Now, Amu!" Kukai shouted. Amu nodded. "Negative Heart! Lock On!... OPEN HEART!" Amu shouted. "Impossible….!". The X Egg is purified and it's went back to its owner.

We turned back into our form. "That blade is so cool!" said Kukai. "I have Holy Saber before" said Tadase. "And I have Slash Claw before" said Ikuto. Ikuto always appeared suddenly, and always wears a choker with a silver cross. He is most often seen in his black school uniform, but he has been seen in other black (or indigo) outfits. "That time is awesome when we get out from the park" said Ikuto to Amu. Amu remembered the time when Ikuto kissed Amu on her cheek. Amu giggled.

"I remembered when my brother kissed me on my cheek" I said. "Your brother? We didn't see your brother when we went to your house" said Kukai. "He already died" I said. Kukai surprised. "Ouch, I'm sorry, Aya" said Kukai. "That's okay" I said. Another month. Another year. Another smile. Another tear. Another winter and another summer. But there can never be another big brother for me. A million memories flashed through my mind. I cried. A million of needles stabbed on my heart. Kukai's surprised. "I-I'm sorry, Aya! I really don't know about your family!" Kukai gripped my shoulders. "I hope I have a big brother like you, Kukai" I said. Kukai is much older than me. "I'm sorry I make you cry, sister" said Kukai and he hugged me. "It's okay… *sob*. Everyone, you were all my family…" I sobbed. Feeling the warmth of my big brother's kiss on my cheek that still imprint.

_I love you my big brother, Souta._


	9. Chapter 9

**My Shugo Chara!**

**Chp. 9 : Another Tears, Another Cheers. **

**~Utau's POV~**

"Kyaaa! Utau-chan!" "I love you, Utau!" "Utau! Utau!". Everyone screamed full of love and call my name. Singing 'My Heartful Song' on the stage, and a place full of my fans. Trying to sing perfectly and grabbed my fans hands. Spend out a lot of time only to sing, spend a lot of sweats because of my job… As a singer.

I'm Utau Hoshina. 14 or 15-year-old high school student turned singing idol. Utau Hoshina is actually only my stage name, since my actual name is Utau Tsukiyomi. I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi's younger sister. Utau in Japanese is "to sing." The root word Uta means "sing.".

Il is my first Guardian Character who is seen as the conflict-loving, devilish girl. She dislikes peace and becomes very bored if the current situation is peaceful. She tells Eru at one point that a Guardian Character that doesn't even Character Transforms is not needed. Soon after, El left Utau, and ll actually became so bored that she wanted El to return so she can tease her. She also tends to be very rude to others. Her original name is "Il", which is also the last two letters of the word Devil.

My second guardian character is the angel-like El. Although El is purehearted, she can be very hyper and sometimes acts over the top, or becomes really annoying, declaring herself as the "angel of love." She hates it when others (especially the Guardians) talk about love when she's not there. She also has a habit of singing. It is shown that El might have a crush on Rhythm when he hugged her. She left me because of the continuous teasing of Il and I was ignoring her. Her original name is El, which is also the last two letters of what she is like, Angel.

I have two Character Transformation. It was Lunatic Charm, when I was Character Changing with Il. And Seraphic Charm, when I was Character Changing with El.

When I was still working for Easter, I considered Amu a rival I won't lose to, mostly because I was jealous of how much attention my brother, Ikuto, pays to her. But in the end, me and Amu are becoming best friends and helping each other to purified the X Egg. Tadase used to play with me and Ikuto in the past, and called me as 'Utan', But when Ikuto and me had join Easter, we're become enemies. But after I left Easter Company, we have regained some of our friendship.

One day, Kukai send me a message. "Hey, please meet me. I'm in front of the school gate with the other guardians" he said. I change my clothes and wears my jacket. I wear glasses. Because I'm a singer, I have to disguise.

I ran to Seiyo Academy's gate. I saw the guardians waiting for me there. "Sorry I'm late" I said. "It's okay, so. What are we doing here, Tadase?" Kukai asked. "We're here because my Shugo Chara, Kiseki, presence a X egg near my house. And I think I have one plan" said Tadase. "What is it?" Yaya asked. "It is, we have to go to Ayame Mirai's house. Because her egg is already hatched, we have to teach her and make her to be 100% guardian and she'll know what's guardian's job" said Tadase. "I agreed" said Yaya, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Amu. "I'm not" I said. "Huh? Why?" Tadase asked. "She's still a beginner as the guardian. And she's still 11. How could we possibly get her outside of the house in 4 in the morning?" Utau asked. "You're really worried about Aya's safety I think. Hm, But she have a brave side" said Nagihiko. "Did she know how to Character Transform?" Amu asked. "Just ask her to grip it and feel the power inside her. Just like the way you do when you're fell from the building that under construction. When the Humpty lock is Ikuto's before" said Tadase. "Maybe that will work" said Amu.

"Where's her house?" Yaya asked. "Near the river there. I saw at students list at office after I call her to the school before, I saw her address" said Tadase. "Hey, where's Rima?" Yaya asked. "Right here!" we saw Rima running toward us. "My house is the farthest from you guys. Maybe that's why I'm late. _Gomenasai_" said Rima, she's panting. "Now let's just walk, she's a pity" said Nagihiko. "But if we walk, it'll become longer to reach Aya's house" said Yaya. "I know right, but we have to understand each other feelings" said Nagihiko. "No, I'm okay. Let's just run" said Rima.

Me and the guardians run to the river. "Hey, I saw housing there!" I said. "Maybe Aya's house is there!" said Tadase. Everyone nodded. And then ran towards the housing near the river.

We arrived at the housing. "Now where should we go?" Yaya asked. "O/23" said Tadase. "We are in front of N/01" said Kukai. "The other side!" I said. "It's O/01!" said Kukai. "Let's search for O/23!" said Nagihiko. We saw all the O in sequence. "20, 21, 22,… 23…" said Yaya. "This is Aya's house!" said Rima. "Oh, I'm glad we already here!" said Yaya. "But, is she already asleep?" said Nagihiko. "No! Look upstairs! The light is still turn on!" I said. "Maybe she still awake!" said Nagihiko. "Now let's knock the door!" said Rima. Tadase went in my house and knocked the door.

"No one opened the door" said Tadase. "Once again!" said Yaya. "Ugh, just press the bell!" said Kukai. _Ding Dong!_. "Still, no one opened the door" said Tadase. "Once again!" said Rima and Yaya. _Ding Dong!_. "I heard someone's coming here!" I said._ Grek_. The door is opened. "Star!?" Rima shouted. "You guys? Aya is sleeping, should I wake her up?" Star asked. Everyone staring each other. "YES!" said everyone. Star went inside again.

1 minute later… "I think she's really sleepy" said Tadase. And then we saw a girl went outside the house with squinty eyes. "_Mission Complete…_" said us in our heart.

"_This is our struggle to reach Aya's house…"_


End file.
